Our Precious Baby
by Yin005
Summary: Gray and Erza suddenly had a "family" of their own. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries. Please Read and Review :D


Hey there! Thanks for clicking the link. Hope you'll like it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p>With Our Precious Baby<p>

Erza and Gray have been going out for almost two months without the guild knowing about it. They would secretly go out just to avoid gossips and especially Juvia's prying eyes. One afternoon, after their mission, they decided to meet at the riverbank where Gray first saw Erza crying. That place has always been memorable for the both of them. And today, this place will create another precious memory.

Erza arrived and sat at her usual place waiting for him to arrive. She stared at the sky as she passed the time, making her insensitive with the area around her. As she was staring, a pair of arms was wrapped around her.

"Missed me? Of course you didn't." he said

"Why would I miss you? We were together in that mission." Erza replied. But deep inside, she really missed her boyfriend hiding in her best friend's body every time they are with the others. She was staring at him as he sat down beside her.

"Aren't you tired of this?" Gray asked

"Tired out what? The mission? Well, a little but it was worth it." She replied with a smile on her face, a smile that shows that she's really satisfied and proud of what she has done.

Gray smiled and chuckled at the lady's reaction. He was so sure that he was not talking about the mission but he did let it slip. After all, it is rare for Erza to feel so proud of what she has done.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked with that glare in her eyes.

"Nothing. And please don't glare at me like that."

After a few moments of talking (more like forcing) to get an answer out of him, the sun slowly sets making the sky tinged with beautifully blended colors of yellow, orange and red. As they watch the sun slowly set, they heard a cry. At first they thought that their minds are making fun of them. But the sound gets louder and louder by the minute.

"Hey Gray?"

"You can hear it too?" Gray asked her back as he looked around

They searched where the sound was coming form. Then Erza saw a basket floating down the river. She then asked Gray to freeze the river just to check the basket. Gray did as he was told. Then they went to get the said basket and saw that there was a crying baby girl in it.

"Who in their right mind would leave a baby like this?" Erza said angrily.

Gray just let her comment slip and played with the baby instead. He carried her with such gentleness that made the little girl stop crying.

"How did you know how to make her stop crying?" Erza asked since it is the first time she saw Gray with a baby.

"I used to have a little brother before. It's just that… You know… umm… Deliora." He replied with uneasiness that made Erza feel bad

"Sorry… I didn't mean to open up your past again."

Gray just smiled and told her that they need to find the baby's mother and if they failed, at least buy some things for the baby just as milk, diapers, etc. He removed his shirt to add more clothing to the baby since it's cold. They went to visit several stores before heading out back to the guild.

* * *

><p>At the guild, everyone was having their usual antics. Gray and Erza went straight to the bar where Mira was happily serving drinks. They placed some shopping bags filled with baby stuffs and a basket with the baby in it. The entire guild became curious and quiet. Master, who was just sitting beside the basket asked what happened. They told everyone the entire story of how they found the basket. The guild screamed at both fascination and excitement about the baby.<p>

"Erza, Gray, the two of you need to act as that baby's parents for the meantime. After all, the two of you are the ones who found her." The master said which made Juvia surprised hearing her Gray-sama become the father of Erza's "adopted" baby.

"Sure. We don't mind. Right Erza?" Gray asked her. Erza smiled before agreeing with Gray's idea.

"Now that you are her "parents", what are you going to name her?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"We haven't given it a thought yet." Erza replied

"Then you should think about it now."

"What do you think, Gray?" Erza looked at him

"I don't know… But I'm sure we'll be able to come up with the right name for her before this day ends."

As they were giving it a thought, Erza decided to change the baby's clothes since she was still covered with Gray's shirt. Erza took a plain white one-piece, mittens, and socks. Gray lifted the little girl from her to allow Erza to change her clothes. After which, Erza gave Gray his clothes. As he was wearing his shirt, Erza placed the baby back to her basket and helped Gray. From a far, they didn't notice Levy and Lucy talking about them.

"Don't you think Erza's being sweet to Gray?" Levy asked the celestial mage sitting beside her.

"Maybe that's because they are acting as the baby's parents."

"That's it… They were just "acting" right? Do you think something is going on between them?"

Levy and Lucy continued to watch Gray and Erza from their position.

* * *

><p>The baby was sleeping while the guild's activity went on as usual, although there wasn't too much noise since they don't want to wake the little girl up. Plus, Erza would glare at anyone who would make an unnecessary noise. The little angel woke up and cried.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked Lucy

"How should I know!" the blonde mage replied

Gray gently rubbed the cheeks of the little girl with his thumb and she sucked towards the direction of it.

"She's just hungry." He said calmly before asking Erza for the little girl's feeding bottle.

The day went on with most, if not all, of them being busy looking after the little girl. As the guild members go home, Erza, Gray, Mira and Master were the only ones left with the little girl. As they were preparing to go home…

"What are you going to name her?" Mira asked

"I still don't know. But what I know is that the universe has given this little angel to us." Erza replied

"The universe… the universe…"

"What's wrong Gray?" Erza asked

"That's it. Her name's going to be Sekai."

"Sekai?" Master asked

"Yeah… The universe… At least that's what gave her to us." Gray replied

"Our little Sekai…" Erza seems to be fond of her name

* * *

><p>With that, the little girl finally have her name, Sekai, meaning the universe. Everything was going on happily. Gray, Erza and Sekai are really as if they are a real family. They would take breaks from their missions just to spend more time with the little girl. Erza has finally taken a hold of all the baby stuffs. Days and Weeks have passed from when they first found the little girl. Everything was going really right.<p>

At least that was their case until…

Erza was at the guild bar with Sekai. They were happily playing until Mira came near her as if in a hurry.

"Erza, you and Gray have to see this!"

Erza called Gray and went into a room at the back of the guild. There the master handed something to them. They looked at the request handed upon them by the master. After reading, both of them really felt bad, up to the point where Erza cried as she leaned on Gray's chest.

"Why now?" Erza said while sobbing. No one responded. They know how hard it is to actually read the request.

"Her family… Erza we have to…" Gray said

"We are also her family Gray. Why do they need to take her back?"

"Erza!" Gray shook Erza a bit to just calm her down and to make her listen

"I know how much it hurts. But we must give her back. She deserves to be loved by her real family. Erza… we have no right to take her away from them." Gray replied with tears in his eyes.

Slowly, Erza finally calmed down. Master then asked Mira to invite the family members to come and get Sekai from the guild. A couple came after a couple of days. They said they were the little girl's parents. That they accidentally loss her almost a month ago and they kept on looking for her but they failed. But alas, they finally found her. As Gray gave them the things that Sekai used, Erza is becoming more and more reluctant of giving them the little girl. Erza was starring at the little child so intensely with tears in her eyes. Gray held her hand and smiled before telling her…

"We want her to be happy with her real family Erza. We will find a way to come visit her every now and then."

"How can we make sure that they will allow us to?" Erza replied with a shaking voice

"They will… Or I'll force them to." Gray said with a smile before wiping the tears off Erza's eyes. This made Erza smile a little before giving the little girl to her mother.

"Thank you." The couple expressed their gratitude by giving them a considerable amount of cash in return. But Gray and Erza refused to accept it. Instead, Erza hid her face from the crowd by leaning her head on Gray's chest.

"Thank you. But… All we ask for is that you allow us to visit her every now and then. After all, she became like our own child." Gray replied.

"Of course." The couple then gave their address to Gray in return of taking care of their little girl for almost a month.

With that, the couple and their baby left the guild. Erza kept on crying until the end and Gray kept on hugging her tighter and tighter.

"Be strong Erza. I know it's hard but we have to move on. Just be happy for her."

"Yeah." Erza tried to fake a smile before heading home.

"You're really not good at lying Erza."

"Shut up Gray!"

Just before they went their separate ways, Gray hugged Erza and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sekai loved us as much as we loved her. Please don't be sad my Titania."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's short… It's just a random idea from my head.<p>

Please tell me what you think. :)

All comments are appreciated.


End file.
